The Answer
by Mignun
Summary: Zach resorts to Will on how to ask out the love of his life. One-Shot. Z/M


Did you ever wonder how Zach would ask Magenta out? Well this is just a cute little one-shot revolving around the two. Added Will for the humor, and because I think he's the friend Zach would go to for a time like this.  


* * *

**The Answer**

Zach Bennett wasn't the type of guy to walk up to a girl and ask her out. Sure, he was quite zany and spontaneous, but most of the time he was just out of it. He never was, until he met _her _on the first day of school. She was on the bus, the front row, with his best friend Ethan. Zach walked past her, glanced at her, and fell in love. Everything else just fell into place once they were both named Hero Support, sat near each other in almost every class, and became close friends with Will Stronghold.

It was almost like destiny.

Since that fateful day, all he ever did was try to impress her. He would talk smack about the bullies, copy off of tests, try to act tough to Warren Peace, and even get stuffed into lockers so that Ethan wouldn't be. She did all the things before him, minus sacrificing herself to bullies, and he copied her. Only he never saw her roll her eyes, and luckily her never heard what she was thinking.

Now the poor Sidekick was sitting in the large library of Sky High with his buddy Will Stronghold, trying to figure out what to do with _her_.

"Ever since Homecoming, I've been liking her more and more. It's just, she seems so distant..." Zach told Will with a frown. Will, knowing exactly why _she_ was acting so off, had to lie to his friend. He wasn't in the mood to experience a good kick or something worse. She threatened him, many times. She even threatened Layla, and that's a hard thing to do, considering how she's a full fledged hippie.

"Why don't you ask her out? Or have her go on a double date with me and Layla? Just don't tell her it's a double date," Will suggested, and hopefully he didn't sound nervous. Zach was his best friend, and he hated lying to the glow-able boy. Though, he had to keep the secret for the safety of him and his girlfriend. The girl was capable in fighting crime without powers, and it was known around Sky High.

"No, because then she would say something in front of Ethan and Warren, then they would get mad because they weren't invited, then they would tag along, then Magenta would be too busy talking to Warren the whole time. I would be stuck making bad jokes just to get her attention..."

"Okay, I get the point," Will grimaced, knowing that what Zach listed would happen. In a mumble, that Zach didn't hear, Will said, "though, do you really think that Warren would be upset? I kinda think that he would be pleased..."

"See, dude! That's why I have to ask her out myself!" Zach yelled, receiving a dirty look from the librarian. He leaned his head down, closer towards Will's. "That's why I called you down. I was thinking that you would help me."

"Help you how?"

"I don't know. Hint that I like her? Tell me some good one-liners that would get me to the gold? Tell her that I like her?" the bleached-blond boy suggested with a smile. Will frowned, not wanting to comprehend what his best friend was suggesting.

"You want me, to help you, ask Magenta out? I don't know, man..."

"Please, please, please?" Zach begged, cupping his hands together. He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out as far as he could, and Will sighed in defeat. "I knew you would help me!"

"I will Zach, but I'm going to tell you this now. If it doesn't work, don't get mad at me. I mean, it's hard to get Magenta to listen to half of the things I say," Will stated, already regretting to this mission. Zach shrugged, stood up, and patted his friend on the back. The Glow-Boy left his friend alone in the library, and when he rounded the corner, he crashed right into the love of his life.

"Oh my God! Magenta are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you!" Zach hurriedly said, bending down to retrieve the girl's books. The shorter girl glared at him as she helped herself up. Zach, with a smile, handed her the books. Magenta hastily took them, still glaring at him.

"Thanks for the help, Zach," she muttered, and Zach completely missed the bitterness in her voice. Though, she was secretly upset that he decided to get her books, and not her, but she wasn't going to let him know it. She wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed, especially by Mr. Embarrassment himself.

"Are you going to the library?" he asked hopefully, and Magenta nodded slowly. He smiled, showing his teeth. "You know, Will's in there."

"That's good to know?" Magenta was confused as to why the boy became excited so suddenly. He was even bouncing up and down on one foot, which started to scare Magenta a bit. "Are you okay? Do you need to Nurse Spex?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" he asked, and he finally stopped hopping. Magenta had to do a double take.

"What?" she said slowly, trying to figure out what he said.

"Will you go to the library with me?" he lied, mentally cursing himself for acting like an idiot. Magenta tilted her head in confusion, becoming quite used to the feeling.

"Didn't you just come from the library?"

"Maybe."

At that moment, Will walked out of the library. He heard the familiar voice of his friends and decided to eavesdrop. He positioned himself at the corner, and couldn't help but smile as Zach kept saying that he _didn't_ come from the library. It was obvious that Magenta knew he was lying.

"_Hopefully Zach will take this as a chance to finally ask her out_," Will thought to himself, continuing to overhear the conversation. It was amusing him how Zach kept stuttering, and Magenta kept giving him a hard time.

"What did you get for answer ten on the homework?" Zach blurted out, and he wanted to kick himself. Magenta closed her mouth, opened it, and shook her head.

"I'm going to talk to you when you're sane...or when you're normal, okay?" she said, backing away from him. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she found his...thickness to put it nicely...quite cute. It did bug her every one in a while, but it made her laugh in the inside. Maybe a couple of times she would laugh on the outside from one of his jokes, or what trouble he put himself into.

"Magenta, wait!" Zach shouted, running to catch up to her. Will silently crept over to the other hallway to see what Zach was going to do. He caught the boy standing in front of Magenta with his head down. Will could see the seriousness on his face. The Super Hero was quite impressed with the new side of his best friend, though he couldn't believe what came out of his friend's mouth.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me."

"Oh, geez..." Magenta whispered, trying to figure out what to say. Her mind completely blanked on the word, and she didn't even know what head motion went along with it. Zach stood there with a hopeful smile on his face, and Will was completely flabbergasted in his own spot.

"Say yes!" Will shouted, even though he received a dirty look from Magenta. Zach nodded, and to his great surprise, Magenta did too.

"My house at eight?" she asked with a smile. Zach nodded fiercely, ecstatic that he's finally going to go out with the love of his life.

"Your house at eight," he said, and she began to walk away. He turned to Will. "Her house at eight...Her house at eight!"

"See, you didn't need me," Will told him as they walked back to the library.

"Hello. I totally did! If you told her to say no, she probably would've. You're the best friend ever!"

"I guess I am," Will thought, pleased with himself. The two returned to their table and began their Math homework (the only class that both Heroes and Sidekicks shared together). Will and Zach manged to breeze through questions one through nine easily, but they was stumped on number ten. Zach looked up at Will, expecting him to have the answer. When the Hero didn't, Zach couldn't help but shake his head with a smile.

"You know, she never told me the answer to number ten."

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed it! =)


End file.
